


A Shitty Skephalo Fic™️

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 43





	A Shitty Skephalo Fic™️

Bad had awoken from his peaceful slumber with a groan, his neck and back slightly in pain from the position in which he slept. He got up, rubbed his eyes and went over to open the blinds to let in some light. When he turned back around he saw his blue-haired boyfriend still asleep in his duck onesie that Bad had gotten for him.

He wasn’t wearing his at the moment but he can always put it on for when they go to sleep at the end of the day. He decided to let his boyfriend sleep a bit more, they had a looong night yesterday after all; probably contributed to his aching back.

Bad went into the hallway, slowly making his way to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before washing his face and brushing his teeth. Afterwards, he went back into his room to get some clothes to change into and his towel. He stripped and entered the shower, the warm water feeling wonderful on his skin and waking him up completely. When he finally stepped out the entire room had become filled with steam.

After drying himself off and putting on his clothes, putting his pajamas in a laundry basket, he went back into his room, where Skeppy was finally awake. He immediately went over to pull the smaller into a hug.

“Good morning, Geppy!” Bad planted various small kisses all over Skeppy’s face.

“Morning...” He responded, obviously still tired.

Bad picked diamond boy up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen, placing him down in a chair, and handing him a chocolate muffin. Bad went over to the window and looked at the beautiful sky, beginning to zone out. It went on like it for 2..

5...

6....

....9 minutes, until he felt arms wrap around him. He turned around to see his adorable little boyfriend looking up at him with a cute little smile. Bad picked Skeppy up  
and carried him back to his room, they did have a video to record after all.

“What is up guys..” Skeppy began. Bad watched next to him as he went on about what he had planned, Bad wasn’t really listening, he was just fine there admiring Skeppy and everything about him. 

“Hey. Hey! Were you listening?” Skeppy asked him.

Bad finally snapped out of it. “S-Sorry, Skeppy, could you explain it again?” 

Before either of them knew it hours had passed and it was getting close to Bad’s bedtime. Bad yawned, “Okay, Geppy, I think it’s time to go to sleep..”

Skeppy groaned, “C’mon just a few more minutes!”.

“Bedtime. Now.”

Skeppy groaned once more and said goodbye to the stream and wrapped things up. Bad left the room for a few minutes while Skeppy got on his pajamas and got into bed. Bad came in, wearing the classic duck onesie, and cuddles with Skeppy in bed. Eventually falling asleep in eachother’s arms.


End file.
